F-4 Phantom II
'McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom' The McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II is a tandem two-seat, twin-engined, all-weather, long-range supersonic jet interceptor fighter/fighter-bomber originally developed for the United States Navy by McDonnel It first entered service in 1960 with the U.S. Navy. Proving highly adaptable, it was also adopted by the U.S. Marine Corps and the U.S. Air Force, and by the mid-1960s had become a major part of their respective air wings. The Phantom is a large fighter with a top speed of over Mach 2.2. It can carry over 18,000 pounds (8,400 kg) of weapons on nine external hardpoints, including air-to-air and air-to-ground missiles, and various bombs. The F-4, like other interceptors of its time, was designed without an internal cannon, but later models incorporated a M61 Vulcan rotary cannon. Beginning in 1959, it set 15 world records, including an absolute speed record, and an absolute altitude record. The F-4 was used extensively during the Vietnam War, serving as the principal air superiority fighter for both the Navy and Air Force, as well as being important in the ground-attack and reconnaissance roles by the close of U.S. involvement in the war. The Phantom has the distinction of being the last U.S. fighter flown to attain ace status in the 20th century. During the Vietnam War, the USAF had one pilot and two WSOs, and the US Navy one pilot and one RIO, become aces in air-to-air combat. It continued to form a major part of U.S. military air power throughout the 1970s and 1980s. Phantoms remain in front line service with seven countries, and in use as an unmanned target in the U.S. Air Force. Phantom production ran from 1958 to 1981, with a total of 5,195 built, making it the most numerous American supersonic military aircraft. 'EF-4D Phantom' F-4Ds converted into Wild Weasel ECM aircraft. Unlike the EF-4C, the EF-4D had the capability to use the larger AGM-78 Standard ARM. Only 2 converted. 'F-4B Phantom' ' ' Two-seat all-weather carrier-based fighter and ground-attack aircraft for the US Navy and Marine Corps. J79-GE-8A or -8B engines with 16,950 lbf (75.4 kN) of afterburner thrust each. Redesignated F-4B in 1962; 649 built. 'F-4C Phantom' ; ; :Two-seat all-weather tactical fighter, ground-attack version for the US Air Force; supported a wide spectrum of weapons including AIM-4 Falcon, AGM-12 Bullpup, and nuclear weapons; wider main wheel tires resulted in distinctive wing bulges; J79-GE-15 engines with provision for cartridge start; boom refueling instead of Navy's probe and drogue refueling; AN/APQ-100 radar; duplicated flight controls in the rear cockpit. The aircraft exceeded Mach 2 during its first flight on 27 May 1963; 583 built. : 'F-4D Phantom' F-4C with updated avionics, AN/APQ-109 radar. First flight June 1965. Three USAF pilots became aces in F-4Ds; 825 built. *'Tech Level: '''4 *'Damage Base:' 21 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/26 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 4 (5) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '-1 (-2) *'''Defence (Loaded): 15 (13) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''2 (1) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/4/6/8 *'Operational Ceiling: 12 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 8/0/0 *'Guns:' None *'Cost: '''592 *'Maintenance Cost: 71 '''F-4E/EJ/F Phantom USAF version with an integral M61 Vulcan cannon in the elongated RF-4C nose, AN/APQ-120 radar with smaller cross-section to accommodate the cannon, J79-GE-17 engines with 17,900 lbf (79.379 kN) of afterburner thrust each. Late-series aircraft equipped with leading-edge slats to improve maneuverability at the expense of top speed under the Agile Eagle program. Starting with Block 53, aircraft added AGM-65 Maverick capability and smokeless J79-GE-17C or -17E engines. First flight 7 August 1965. The most numerous Phantom variant; 1,370 built. *'Tech Level: '''5 *'Damage Base:' 21 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/26 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 4 (5) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '-1 (-2) *'''Defence (Loaded): 15 (13) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''2 (1) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/4/6/8 *'Operational Ceiling: 12 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 6/0/0 *'Guns:' 6 Barrel 20mm M61 *'Cost: '''1000 *'Maintenance Cost: 100 '''F-4G Phantom ' ' Two versions existed, the first was the US Navy version, in which 12 F-4Bs were fitted with the AN/ASW-21 data link digital communications system for automatic carrier landings, one shot down by enemy ground fire, the surviving 11 returned to F-4B configuration. The second (and most likely source in-game), were F-4E's converted to SEAD aircraft for the US Air Force. AN/APQ-120 radar, ability to carry AGM-45 Shrike, AGM-78 Standard, and AGM-88 HARM anti-radiation missiles. Widely used during the Gulf War, Operation Provide Comfort, and Operation Southern Watch; 116 converted initially, with a further 18 F-4E's converted as attrition replacements for a total of 134. 'F-4J Phantom' ' ' Improved F-4B version for US Navy and Marines, with emphasis on air-to-air combat capability improvement, which include: J79-GE-10 engines with 17,844 lbf (79.374 kN) of afterburner thrust each, AN/APG-59 pulse doppler radar coupled with the AN/AWG-10 Fire Control System for look-down shoot-down capability, larger main landing gear wheels resulting in wing bulges similar to F-4C, slatted tailplane, alierons drooped 16.5° when landing gear and flaps were deployed to decrease the landing speed, zero-zero ejection seats, expanded ground attack capability, no IRST sensor under the nose; 522 built. 'F-4K Phantom' F-4J version for Fleet Air Arm of the Royal Navy to replace the De Havilland Sea Vixen. Operated as the Phantom FG1 (Fighter/Ground attack). Folding nose and extending nosewheel leg. Re-engined with the more powerful British Rolls-Royce Spey 202 turbofan engines which required an enlarged fuselage but gave more power taking off from smaller carriers and was already in use with Blackburn Buccaneer on RN carriers. Delivered from 1968, with cancellation of planned carriers order cut and 20 diverted to the Royal Air Force before going into service; 50 built. RN aircraft withdrawn by 1978 and passed to RAF. 'F-4 2000 (IAI Refit)' Modernized Israeli F-4Es, AN/APG-76 radar, AGM-142 Popeye capability. Also posibly referring to the Hellenic Air Force modernized F-4Es featuring AN/APG-65GY radar, AIM-120 AMRAAM capability, Litening targeting pod, modern A/G weapons capability. Unlikely to be the IAI project that proposed a PW 1120 powered Phantom, with only one prototype constructed. The IAI made F-4 "Super Phantom" or F-4-2000 was demonstrated at the Paris Air Show in 1987. It could exceed Mach 1 without afterburners. McDonnell Douglas scuttled Kurnas 2000 development because it equaled the F/A-18C/D in performance and endangered any future sales of the F/A-18. Due to the performance in FS, the former options are the most likely version purchased. *'Tech Level: '''6 *'Damage Base:' 21 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/26 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 4 (5) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '-1 (-2) *'''Defence (Loaded): 15 (13) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''2 (1) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/4/6/8 *'Operational Ceiling: 12''' *'Stores External/Pylon/Internal:' 8/0/0 *'Guns:' 1x20mm M61A1 Cannon (6 Barrel) *'Cost: '''1440 *'Maintenance Cost: 115 Voodoo Scuttlebutt *''"The F-4 Phantom is built around your typical American design philosophy- if you put enough thrust behind a brick, it will fly."'' - '''Anon *''"The F-4 Phantom is an excellent multi-role aircraft; it slings enough ordinance to be a strike craft in it's own right, and the enormous engine power gives it plenty of options in dogfights (turning is for noobs.)"'' - Anon *''".. the Phantom II's 8 external stores mean it can carry a wide range of munitions and can easily specialize for AtA or AtG. Combine that with sturdy construction, high speed and decent defense and they're a great buy. Just need to watch that the price to hire a RIO doesn't break your wallet."'' - Nicholas "Crutches" Delorezia of Musketeers flight *''"Ja das Elefant is an amazing plane. It can carry all the bombs you can want to hold, or all the missiles for firing at other planes. It does all the jobs and is very reliable. Upgraded ones are very fine even today with modern comforts. I miss mein Freidrick Rhino, as much as I miss my M3"'' - Sabine "Hamlet" Eichler of Musketeers flight *''"BORING, new choice!"'' '- The entirety of Swart Katte when the F-4 came up during aircraft selection' McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom Category:ECM Variant Category:Bombers